The Art of Loving Someone
by Kaveryl35
Summary: This is my comeback to the wonderful world of fanfics. It's just a mixture of some of my ideas, and the ideas I hope other fanfic writers don't mind I included. Fluff, emotional, sexy, smut, everything rolled into one.


**A/N: I'm sorry for being MIA so long, but between the holidays, my boyfriend, some left over schoolwork and many other things I needed a break. But this is, hopefully, the start of my new streak of production :) Hope you like this one shot. Also, disclaimer: I added some ideas I got through random fanfics because they fitted perfectly. Please don't take offense. They say imitation's the sincerest form of flattery. Please don't hate me D: Please review :)**

- You got them all?

- I think so. I went by the art supply store your teacher told you about, gave the clerk the list you gave me and he had a large can of every color.

- Dude, that's great! Thank you so much. Love you. – Sonny said as he put his hands in Will's hips, pulling him closer for a tender kiss.

- Love you too babe – Will responded and kissed his boyfriend back lovingly. – So, what now?

Sonny smirked at his lover and stroke his cheek – Get your stuff and let's get going.

- Hurry! I don't want to miss the sunlight – Sonny said, carrying half of the heavy supplies and starting to open the sliding door to the small warehouse.

- Hang on! Gabi called…

- Is Arianna OK? – Sonny interrupted. It still amazed Will just how perfect Sonny could be. If he had had any doubt whatsoever regarding Sonny and Arianna, he now knew damn well that they were going to be happy, just like they were now.

- She is. Gabi just needed me to tell her where Ari's onesie was.

- Oh OK. You know… maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, what if Ari needs something and we're over here just…

Will could see the concern and the hint of disappointment in his soul mate's chocolate eyes. _So amazingly selfless_, Will thought. He stepped closer to his boyfriend and cupped his beautiful and stubbly face.

- Baby, Arianna's gonna be fine. She's with Gabi, Rafe and grandma Kate, and they all know that I'm helping you with this project. So relax, I think this will be a great thing for us. Will pecked Sonny's lips reassuringly – C'mon. Painting's not gonna paint itself.

After setting everything in its place and spreading the 20 by 20 feet blank canvas on the floor, Will and Sonny were grinning anxiously to start.

- You sure about this man? I mean, I could always just paint some still life or something.

- C'mon Sonny, don't quit on me now. We already have everything set up. Just think about this as your interpretation of still life if you want.

- Think of body painting, with my boyfriend, on the floor as still life? – They both chuckled.

- You missed one detail. – Will said mischievously as he started to unbutton his shirt. Sonny just grinned nervously as he ran a hand through his dark locks. Once his shirt was discarded on the floor, he approached his blushing boyfriend and lifted his bright blue T-shirt. – As much as I think you look incredibly hot in this, I don't want it stained with paint. – Both boys just stood there, close to each other, shirtless, looking into each other's eyes. Until they both starting cracking up in giggles.

- Dude we really are sappy, aren't we? – Sonny said, unbuckling his belt.

- We sure are, we're in love. – Will pushed his khaki shorts down and got out of his flip-flops, while Sonny dropped his boot cut jeans to the floor. Both of them took their shoes and socks off and stood on nothing but their oldest pair of black boxers. Both with a playful smile on their faces. They filled the void between them, held each other and kissed lovingly, romantically making their tongues sway together in a beautiful dance with no other intention whatsoever than to satisfy their need to feel close to the one person who held each other's hearts. Sonny pulled unwillingly back but kept an arm over Will's shoulder.

- So, shall we begin? – Sonny said and Will nodded. – I think it'd be a good idea to start with the lighter colors, ya know, so it's easier to… Hey! – Will had stuck a finger in the open can of white paint and swept the finger in Sonny's handsome nose. Will just chuckled while Sonny tried to wipe the paint with the back of his hand. – Oh you are so gonna pay for that! – Sonny dipped his index and thumb in the paint and flicked his fingers at Will, the paint landing in his chest. Sonny laughed while Will slightly grimaced at the cold substance in his pecs. – Hey! If you're gonna dump white stuff on me you could at least make sure they're warm… and sticky. – Will said as he started to wipe the paint with a piece of cloth. Sonny kept laughing – Okay, so why don't we start with the white, since we're so eager to play with it.

- Well, it's not like the canvas is white, so yeah, although, something tells me that we'll be using some good old all-natural white later on. – Will put his arms around Sonny and sexily wiggled his eyebrows at him.

- Okay, stud, let's keep it PG for now, why don't we?

- Fine, prude, what's your idea with the white? – Will said letting go of his boyfriend.

Sonny walked over to one of the many trays laid out in a table and filled it with the pearly white paint. He set it on the floor and looked up at his boyfriend's adorable bright blue eyes – Let's just do some good old fashion finger painting: dip your fingers and just, let loose – Sonny did as he told and turned to the canvas – But not on me! – He stressed before getting on his knees and drawing lines in the canvas. Will chuckled and started doing his own drawings with his fingers.

- What are you drawing over there Da Vinci? – Sonny said looking to his boyfriend, who had his tongue stuck out at the side of his mouth looking very adorably focused and disarmingly hot.

- Nothing much – Sonny furrowed his brows and walked over to Will – It's really nothing Son, it's just…

- Birds? – Sonny grinned at the multiple double curved lines that resembled white birds flying from one corner to the other – May I ask why?

Will shrugged as he stared at the birds – I don't know, I guess I like birds. Is that weird? – Will looked up at Sonny who just shook his head softly as he stared at Will. He knew why Will liked birds, or at least had a pretty good idea.

- You do know you have your place in me, right? – Sonny spoke very softly – I mean, you don't…

- Have to wish to just fly away? – Will interrupted – I know, I used to be a little jealous of that, the ability to just fly away, but now, with you and Ari, I wish I could just stay here forever. With you guys.

Sonny smiled and held his hand for Will to stand, kissed him softly on the lips and held him close, before walking over to grab another can of paint. Will just smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's backside, the precious olive skin, deliciously broad shoulders, sexy narrow hips and the cutest and roundest bubble butt, given, now encased in tight fitting black boxers with random specks of, non-man-made, white paint.

- Yellow for your thoughts? – Sonny said grinning, holding a tray filled with yellow paint. – Or as you'd call it, hair.

- Hey! My hair's not yellow! – Will was a little bothered, but hearing Sonny's adorable chuckles was well worth any teasing on himself – It's dirty blonde.

- Well you certainly are a dirty blonde, but what does that have to do with anything? – Sonny wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Will to him, kissing his cheek. Will pushed his shoulders softly and giggled as well.

- Whatever happened to keeping it PG?

Sonny kept on giggling. – It's not like I said cock, hole, fuck… - Will cracked up and shoved Sonny away teasingly.

- Shut up, you freak! – However Will didn't notice right away that by shoving Sonny away, the latter dropped the tray with paint all over himself, so Will didn't have a chance to avoid that. Now he was standing with his mouth wide open staring at a Sonny with bright yellow paint all over his toned chest, cascading rapidly through his lightly toned abs to his boxers and his exquisitely shaped hairy legs.

- Oh my god! – Will gasped – Son, I'm so sorry! – Will said, covering his mouth: equal parts shock, shame and the urge to laugh his ass off.

- Oh you're sorry alright. You'll be sorry – Sonny grinned mischievously and ran from the puddle of yellow paint at his feet inside the canvas towards Will, tackling him to the ground, cradling his head in his hands to avoid any type of bump, and splashing multiple drops of yellow paint all over the canvas, and of course, Will. Both of them were giggling like little boys.

- OK, so you got your vengeance. Happy?

- To have my beautiful boyfriend under me, happy and carefree – Sonny beamed at Will, lowered his gaze and swept his hand through both of their bellies, coating it in paint – Given, covered in paint, but yeah, happy. Very happy.

- Me too. My Sonny is covered in yellow paint. My Sonny is sunny. He he. – That stupid word game melted Sonny's heart to a puddle, seeing this side of Will always did the same to Sonny, the childish, youthful, adorably cute side of the old soul that was Will Horton.

- OK, so next color… let's go with blue. But first, let's wash the brushes.

Sonny and Will stood and walked to the small open bathroom and just rinsed the huge yellow stain rapidly, not really wanting to wash it away, just get the excess out. They both got out of the shower and walked towards the can of blue paint, a light shade of blue. Sonny started pouring the paint in another tray, slightly smiling at the image of Will's eyes in the paint.

- Don't you dare say that that is the color of my eyes. – Will said, pretending firmness.

- Well, dude, it kind of is. Look. – And Sonny swiped some of the blue-ish paint at Will's temple. Reveling in just how a like both shades were. – It's the color of your eyes, and I don't even needed to see them together, trust me, I know the shade by heart.

The annoyance of being painted on quickly faded at the last remark, it made Will's heart feel excitingly warm, because he could also pick out the shade of Sonny's mocha chocolate eyes out of thousands. – Then so it is. Come on, let's throw some on.

They decided to just stick their whole hands in the paint and coat it on their knees, get on all fours and just crawl around the canvas, the blue mixed with the yellow and the white creating a soft and tender look. After a while, Will crawled over to Sonny, grabbed his hips from behind, leaving blue stains on his skin, and turned him around to face him. He kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and lips. Sonny, initially surprised, was now just calmly enjoying being tenderly pecked by his one and only, closing his eyes and feeling the soft kisses Will laid in his closed lids.

- Not that I'm complaining, but can I ask what was that for? – Will remained quiet while he just nuzzled his nose against Sonny's, the sweet Eskimo kisses that give so much peace to Sonny.

- Just, just 'cause. Just because you're you. – Will said and pecked Sonny one last time in the lips before standing up and bringing another tray filled with paint. Sonny remained kneeling at his spot, warm and feeling so loved by the most incredible person in this world, who now carried a tray with green paint.

- Green, huh? – Sonny said with a small smile as Will dropped to his knees with the tray next to him. He looked serene, but not exactly happy. – Anything wrong man? - Will stuck his hand in the tray with green paint and started rubbing his neck, his chest and stomach softly with it, leaving behind bright trails of green. Sonny knows now that Will does everything he does for a reason, completely unfounded or not, he knew that he needed to always communicate what they were feeling, so he just let Will have his process of catharsis before talking.

- I was just thinking – Will started, no longer rubbing green paint on himself – You know, the whole blue thing… I could refrain from… thinking about, _them_.

No one could possibly understand what, or whom, Will was talking about. No one but Sonny, who knew that Will was talking about the guys that have stood in the way of their relationship, all of whom shared coincidently the same color eyes: Brian had bright blue eyes, but lacked the spark that Sonny always found in Will's when lost in them; Brent, he had baby blue eyes that always sparkled, but they lacked the depth that was so natural in Will's. (Brad, Brock and Bruno, these last three a representation of three guys that couldn't keep their shit together for wanting to get inside Will's pants so badly, dicks, Sonny thought). All of these guys just meddling in something way beyond their grasp, but whom somehow managed to be a test for Will and Sonny's sturdy relationship. However, no one stopped them from hating their guts out.

- So is the green, jealousy green? – Sonny asked.

- No. Jealousy is the wish to have what another person has, TOO. I'm not jealous when it comes to you Son. What I could feel for you is straight up envy. You see, envy is the wish to have something all to yourself, stripping it from anyone else's possession. I could only feel envy, because I can't share you with no one, other than Ari of course, but with no one and no one else. You're mine. Mine alone. Just me. You belong to me. And as selfish as it…

Sonny interrupted Will with a deep and passionate kiss, still both of them on their knees, chests flush against each other, hands lightly travelling from hips to necks. Sonny's body staining in the green paint on Will's body, and not caring one bit. In fact, Sonny grabbed the tray of green paint and poured a thick line of paint from the top of his dark locks to a small puddle around his left knee. – If that's the case, I should also do this, since I'm also envious. And you also belong to me. Only me. Will: You. (Sonny dripped more paint on his left arm) Are. (On his right shoulder) Mine. (On his belly).

Will leaned on top of Sonny, laying him flat on his back, spreading the green paint on the canvas and just laying his head on Sonny's moist and green chest, wrapping him in his arms, the latter doing the same, not caring that his own face was now gonna look like that of the Hulk. They both just needed this, to feel close, to feel the other. To feel.

After a while of just holding each other and some light kissing, they both stood up and washed the gargantuan amount of green on their bodies, after that they both somehow managed to feel cheery again, probably due to the intense groping session they had while washing, resulting in each being held in the other's arms while they gave away all control and surrendered to their bodies' need for release. Apparently coming hard on the other's stomach was the way to get them all giggly again.

- Okay, so, we still have red, purple, pink, black and orange. Which do you want? – Will asked.

- Let's go with purple. Since you love my purple T-shirt so much. – Sonny said teasingly.

- Dude, I fucking love every T-shirt on you. – Will simply state as Sonny awed and hugged him tightly. – Notice that I said T-shirt, because man you have some ugly shirts. That one with the… hawaiian slash animal print. Agh. Sonny just down right cracked up, knowing full well that accepting that shirt from his mother was a mistake.

- Way to kill the mood, but yeah, we should get rid of that one. – Will put a finger to Sonny's lips.

- Already did baby, that shirt is already someone else's problem. Thank god for Good Will.

- Thank god for Will indeed. – Sonny kissed Will's cheek and grabbed the tray with purple liquid. – I have an idea, but you may find it a bit weird.

- Weird, or dorky? – Will asked while grinning.

- Weird, not everything about me is dorky, you know.

- Shame, I love your dorky side. Bh, I love every single fucking side of you Mr Kiriakis. God, I even love your last name, _Ki-ri-a-kis._ God, even your last name is sexy. It feels good to even say it out loud, _Kiriakis, Kiriakis, Kiri…_

- And somehow I'm the dork?

Will nodded and just stared at Sonny waiting for him to tell him the plan with the purple paint. Sonny however said nothing and just put his arms around Will's middle, pulling him flush against him, kissing his forehead and lifting the arm that held the tray with paint, pouring the purple liquid all over the body that the two of them were forming. Will was shocked at first, but it soon passed as he understood what Sonny may be thinking. Now that they were a mess of (dirty) blonde hair, purple specks, creamy skin, purple stains, dark locks, purple drippings, olive skin and more purple paint, Sonny began moving, swaying actually, with one hand in Will's waste and the other lifting Will's arms and holding it in the air.

- Dance with me? – Sonny asked, looking straight at the latent blue in the mess of pearly, blonde and purple.

- Every day of my life. – They began swaying together, all over the canvas, leaving behind multiple drops of the dripping paint, and smudges shaped in the footprints. Just swaying close to each other, in the silence was enough for them to feel absolutely and utter bliss. Sonny was dancing along to Ed Sheeran's Give Me Love in his head, while Will was swaying to Lady Antebellum's Just a Kiss. This was utter bliss.

Once they felt so complete, so incredibly filled with love, to the point of actually having fallen in love with each other once again (ninth time already), they just needed to consummate their feelings, to express them carnally and give themselves to the other completely. So they just rapidly washed the remaining purple away, Will grabbed the tray with the orange and Sonny, the one with the red. The started painting the other's body while they hands greedily glided through, cupping, touching, squeezing, pulling and massaging. Will's orange hands were kneading the perfect globes that are Sonny's buttocks through his boxers, while Sonny's red hands were holding the sides of Will's head and his hair in a passionate and blazing kiss. Sonny's tongue almost fucking Will's mouth. Will couldn't take not touching Sonny's skin any longer and he yanked Sonny's boxers away, finally able to cup Sonny's bubble butt. The feel of Will's hands in his butt was ecstasy to Sonny, and fucking Will's mouth with his tongue was no longer enough, he needed more, he needed to feel Will throb in his hand, in his mouth, he needed Will.

Sonny eating Will's mouth up and lowered to his multicolor neck, adding natural red spots to the colorful mix he had made with his kisses, his teeth and this tongue. Meanwhile, Will was massaging Sonny's strong and beautiful shoulders, moaning loudly at Sonny on his neck.

Sonny kept his path and started to revere Will's amazing pecs (covered in purple, white, blue and yellow stains), those pecs that drove Sonny mad thinking about Will's young and boyish face and those taut, bulging and firm muscles. Sonny loved them, and loved to leave light bite marks on them before taking care of Will's nipples. There was nothing more erotic as foreplay to Sonny than the feel of those nubs in his mouth, against his tongue, rolling between his teeth as he pulled lightly one of them, the other receiving the same attentions by Sonny's fingers. This of course had the same effect as everything Sonny did to Will, they left Will a flushed, sweaty, moaning and almost drunk looking Will. The contrast between Will's creamy skin, to the heated flush, to Sonny's love marks, to all the colors they had used made Sonny's cock throb deliriously.

Will could see that, and so, by the time he felt Sonny fucking his navel with his tongue, Will gathered all his remaining strength to push Sonny on his back, straddle his hips, yank his own boxers and start to shamelessly dry hump Sonny. Sonny started to moan as Will's rhythmic movements were pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

- Will, please… I-I don't wanna… come like this. – Sonny barely spoke.

Will nodded and dropped to his knees, his chest flat to Sonny's pelvis as he started to kiss his way down to Sonny's pelvic bone, biting slightly and pulling the soft brown hairs there with his teeth. Sonny looked down to almost burning blue eyes, filled with desire, love and lust. He could actually see the lust taking over when Will's ruddy lips parted to take all of Sonny's manhood in it, suckling all his length like it was a damn pacifier. To sum up what followed, Will's mouth was pure sin.

Sonny couldn't even remember his own name while Will had his shaft inside his mouth. The warmth of Will's mouth, the moist of it, the pressure he was applying as he hollowed his cheeks to the head of his length, the hum he was making in the back of his throat was almost too much to bear, while he was inside of Will's mouth, he was anything Will wanted him to be. Right now, a moaning mess.

Will took mercy in the fact that Sonny was on the edge of achieving Nirvana before any actual union of bodies and released Sonny's now dripping wet cock from his mouth, his lips obscenely red and plump. Will swiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as he reached for Sonny's flush and sweaty head for a kiss. He wanted to share the taste of his boyfriend with him, let him know the secrets that were now Will's as well.

After the platonical make out session, Will looked deep into Sonny's eyes. Without any words, Sonny nodded, he needed this, and so did Will. Will started stroking Sonny's rock hard and reddened cock before Will pulled Sonny's hand to take his spot taking some tension away from Sonny's dick.

Will stood up and pranced around while Sonny lightly jerked himself, not for the purpose of coming but to stop the pain in his dick. When Will returned he came back with a condom package, a bottle of lube and a tray of pink paint.

- No reason to waste such good paint. – Will said before pouring the pink liquid on Sonny heaving chest and spreading it with his hand. They started rolling around, coating themselves in more of the pink fluid, spreading the paint all over the multi colored canvas. Once they chose a spot, Sonny was flat on his chest and Will was flat against Sonny's back. Pink paint still dripping from all over them, Will lowered while leaving behind a trail of fiery kisses on Sonny's spine. Obviously, the trail lead to where Will was dreaming of being.

Will, still with fresh orange paint in his palm, playfully spanked Sonny's globes, sending specks of paint all over himself, Sonny and the canvas.

Once Will was able to spread Sonny's glutes, he gasped at the sight of the pink and puckered, paint-free hole. His mouth watered, and Sonny was trying his hardest not to push his ass back on Will's mouth.

Will read his mind and started to lick wet stripes across the rim, with each lick, Sonny moaned loudly and shamelessly. Sonny felt that Will was basically making out with his hole, and it felt like heaven to be tongue fucked by Will. Once Will's dick was crimson red and stinging too much, he knew it was time to move on, and so he head to alternatives: he could right there and then fuck Sonny wildly, or he could take his time and tease Sonny with his fingers. He opted for the former, for the benefit of them both (although the idea of teasing Sonny's hole was something that could make Will hard in a matter of seconds).

Finally, Will coated his own length with lube, ripped the tin foil wrapped with his teeth, while he saw something that almost made him come right there and then. Sonny's fingers where making their way through Sonny's crotch and put his balls to open (or maybe tease) himself. Sonny was moving his middle finger obscenely around his own hole, and that made Will leak a considerable amount of precum, which he used to lube Sonny's finger up, resulting in Sonny fucking himself with his own finger.

The pain in Will's dick was the only thing that made him take Sonny's finger out.

No matter how hot, horny, lusty and desperate they both were, they weren't going to do it like this. They couldn't. In their relationship they had never ever just fucked, it was always about the love. And now they were laying in a 20 by 20 painting that was a pure reflection of all that love, so no way they were going to just do it with Sonny on all fours, and Will behind him.

- Baby, I need to look into your eyes, please. – Will pleaded, and Sonny took not a second to turn around and lay on his back.

The moment their eyes met, they could just feel it, the need, the love, the pull they had on each other. It was deep, profound and so completely beyond anything carnal. It was almost heavenly. They were taking and giving and sharing with nothing but their stares.

- I love you, Sonny.

- I love you too, Will.

And so Will lined his throbbing and red shaft to Sonny's puckered and moist entrance. Pushing in slowly (which took Will all the self-control in the world not to jab inside the wonderful tight heat that was his boyfriend's) which resulted in a feral and almost animalistic growl from the both of them, especially when Will felt Sonny pushing himself back on Will's cock until he was at the hilt. Once he was completely encased in his boyfriend, they both let loud and piercing gasps.

Will leaned in, crashing in Sonny's pink covered chest and kissed wildly, his hips swaying and pushing back and forward fiercely. Sonny's hips rolling rhythmically to the pace his boyfriend was setting. This was without a doubt the closer anyone could feel to being in heaven.

- So-So Sonny. Clo- clo – Will hopelessly tried to express.

- I-I- too… – Sonny's declaration was cut short by a loud and obscene high pitched moan.

It only took 4 jabs of Will's cock to Sonny's prostate to result in the both of them coming hard, Sonny without the need to touch himself came all over his chest, a few drops landing on the canvas behind him, and a few on his neck. One in his cheek. Meanwhile, Will came so hard inside his condom, and his boyfriend, he would have been afraid of having ripped the condom, had he had the capability of thought, which he didn't. His brain was a useless puddle then.

While still under the aftershocks of their orgasms, Will dropped his weight flush against Sonny's cum-covered and heaving chest, not caring one bit, however, he was able to surround Sonny's shaking body with his arms. Sonny did the same, pulling Will in a tight and shaky hug.

Fifteen minutes after that, they both came down from their high completely. Sonny kissed the soaked blonde/multicolor locks on Will's head. Will kissed the sleak nipple next to his mouth and slipped his flaccid cock from inside his boyfriend, also finding the strength from god-knows-why to take the condom out and throw it away.

One minute after that, they were both knocked out.

Six hours after that, they were still in the position, wrapped in a warm and cozy cocoon. Covered in different shades of different colors, all different thanks to wiping, spreading and sweating. Their hairs a colorful mess, filled with red, blue, purple, orange, green and yellow strands. Overall a colorful mess, and if you'd asked them, they'd tell you that they've never looked any better.

Ten minutes after that they were both wide awake, still in each other's arms. Loving the way their bodies fitted together, like they were made for each other. They were. At least in their eyes.

Lazy morning kisses and cuddles turned into washing each other's bodies and using the paint remover to get clean. However not before Will dipped his finger in the forgotten can of black paint and wrote in Sonny's pec a small "WH". Sonny did the same, but in Will's hip, just above the top of the V his pelvis made that read "SK". They vowed to someday turn those sketches into real life tattoos.

Now that they were both ready, they just needed to roll the canvas and drop it off at Professor Underwood's office. The assignment was for Sonny's art class, he needed to use the principals and foundations of modern art to portray any human emotion, in this case, Sonny quickly chose "Love". And so the idea was born. Now all Sonny had to do is roll this baby boy up. But before he could, Will told him that Chad was calling from Common Grounds and he needed to be there ASAP. Will volunteered to drop the artwork off for Sonny, he knew where Professor Underwood's office was. Sonny thanked his lovely boyfriend and kissed him deeply, thanking him also for the night before, before he took off.

Of course, Will would do anything for Sonny, including dropping his project off to the teacher, but in this case Will had an ulterior motive.

The day of the display came, and Sonny and his class were walking by the room filled with works of art, some very colorful, some more serious, some amazing, some… not so much. But if you took the whole crowd the surrounded one of the pieces into consideration, you'd know what the best one (or at least, the more dazzling) was.

- Nice, Kiriakis.

- That's incredible, Sonny.

- You're a real artist.

- That is so cute!

- Dude! I didn't know you could so somethin' like that.

- Mr Kiriakis, I would like to see you in my office later on so we can talk about your piece, I can seriously see this piece on "Greatest Achievement's Ever" list. Mr Horton's a very lucky man.

Sonny was blushing at how much attention he was getting, although he loved that everyone seemed to enjoy his piece as much (or maybe not as much) as he loved making it. So he decided to take a look at the final product, since he never really got the chance.

What he saw made his heart turn into a puddle, yet again.

The colorful display, the multiple lines, the various specks (of which only he and Will knew the true meaning – especially those three little astray white specks), were now accompanied by a little message written softly in black paint.

"When love is true, it's a true work of art."

WHSK

It sure is Will. Our love is a true work of art.


End file.
